


listen before i go

by candlelightnana



Series: vent fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicide, inspired by listen before i go by billie eilish, might be part of a bigger project i have planned, this is another vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelightnana/pseuds/candlelightnana
Summary: "take me to the rooftopi wanna see the world when i stoo breathingturning blue"





	listen before i go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> !!!SUICIDE TW!!!
> 
> another vent fic, this one's older and worse than the other but yeah  
> it's inspired by listen before i go by billie eilish, u might wanna listen to it while reading idk

he couldn't do it anymore. everything was just too much, he wanted everything to stop. he closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his face, tears rolling down his cheeks. he took another step towards the edge of the building, the building he called his home. thinking about the others finding him made him sob. they'd be heart broken. but he needs this. they'd be better off without him. another step. he opened his eyes. watching the city. buildings full of light, full of life. another step. he was almost standing on the edge now. “it will be over soon.” he whispered to himself. after years of being hurt and suffering he could finally be free.

another step. he was at the edge now.

hopefully they would find his letters. he needs them to know that he loved them. and that he'll miss them. but he's not sorry. there's no other way out.

another step. it's too late now. 

he loved them. 

he'll miss them. 

he's sorry.

everything's black


End file.
